The Shadow of a Sonic Boom
by BlackSmithh
Summary: They're speed makes them so alike, yet they're completely different. Shadow needs to find a purpose and Sonic needs to stop Eggman from destroying everything. Speed may not be enough this time for the two speedsters. Rated T for safe measures. R&R Please!


**_Flashback_**

_Shadow The Hedgehog looked around in the seemingly endless white room. He's been in this room, wandering, searching for something… Anything. The last thing he remember was- "Falling to that god forsaken planet… But how did I get here? And where exactly is here?" He over looked himself, looking for injuries, marks. Nothing. Not even a scratch. "Am I dead?" He asked himself seeming almost sad. "I guess even I can't survive a plummet from space…" Shadow stopped walking. "Space? Why was I...?" His voice trailed off. "Why can't I remember anything?" The darker hedgehog held his head in frustration, trying to force himself to remember what exactly happened. Why the only thing he can remember is plummeting from space. "That's it. I've had enough of this place." He stood to his feet, with a new determined look on his face. His arms were relaxed at his side as he closed his eyes. "I'll never find out what happened to me stuck in a place like this. After all," He opened his eyes and dashed off in a random direction. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform!" He jumped to the air as high as his well-developed legs would allow him to go and began to bring out all of his power at once. "Chaos… CONTROL!"_

Black. All he saw was black. 'This is… Different.' Shadow thought to himself. Something was surrounding his mouth helping him… Breath? 'Now where am I?' He slowly opened one eye. Everything was blurry and extremely bright to his sensitive eyes. 'Liquid? What is this?' The Ultimate Lifeform noticed he was in some strange liquid. 'Must be humans…' He thought.

After what felt like an hour, Shadow had both eyes open observing the room he was seemingly stored in. 'Military Grade equipment in this room. Looks almost like a lab of some sort.' He looked around even more. 'No guards. Well that's perfect now I have less to worry about when I get out of this thing…' The capsule seemed pretty solid and he was feeling a little weak. 'The real question is, how do I get out of here?' He questioned no one in particular. 'Not looking so good for me.'

Shadow jumped in surprise when he felt a little pulse of energy near by. So familiar, warm… Powerful. 'A chaos emerald.' He felt it again, this time a little stronger. 'It's always been here… That must be what's powering this thing.' He smirked. 'Perfect.' The powerful hedgehog ripped off the mask that was feeding him oxygen and brought up his hand. Pure yellow energy started to gather in his right hand as he gathered energy from the chaos emerald powering his machine. He held the hand towards the metal capsule and released it destroying the front of it. All the liquid flowed out of it along with an exhausted, coughing, black and red hedgehog. "That wasn't too bad." He convinced himself kneeling down on one knee observing his surrounding better. Once he figured he was alone he stood up and brushed himself off. "Time to find that chaos emerald and get outta of here," He said looking at the doorway in disgust. "This place reeks of G.U.N." As if on cue the alarm started blaring and the door flew open, Soldiers with guns came through looking pretty surprised. "Quite the welcoming party…"

"Freeze Hedgehog!" Yelled a soldier. Shadow assumed he was in command of this unit.

"Where am I?" He ignored the order.

"I said freeze!"

"If I don't?"

"Guns on Tranquilizers," He ordered. The unit obeyed and took aim. "Take him down!"

"Wrong answer." The Soldiers fired their guns but it seems he was a step ahead. Before most of the soldiers could get their second round off the room became a victim of a small windstorm. Shadow was literally running circles around the squad taking out each soldier one by one with a well placed hit to the neck. When the wind stopped, all the soldier- well all but one, were on the ground, unconscious. "Now, about my question." He said to the commanding officer.

"What did you do to them?" The soldier demanded taking a step back, that commanding, strong voice seemingly gone now.

"They're unconscious."

"But how?" He asked. "We shot you…"

"I'm growing impatient, human."

"Should have made this easy for yourself!" The man said as he reached for his handgun at his side holster. "W-where is…" He looked around the ground near him before his attention was diverted back to the black and red hedgehog that took out his unit.

"Looking for this?" The gun was in Shadow's gloved hand. "Catch." He tossed it back to the soldier who caught it and took at the hedgehog and pulled the trigger… Nothing. He pulled it again with the same results.

"What's wrong with this thi-" He was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the steel floor: the bullets to his gun.

"I'll ask one last time. Where am I?" Shadow interrogated the man for all the information he had on his location, why he was there, and the chaos emerald that was near by. "In the capsule that I was locked in? Well that's convenient." He turned lifted his hand above his head. "Chaos spear!" A bolt of chaos lightning struck the machine. A hand sized red gem bounced on the floor towards his feet and he picked it up. Shadow gazed into the gem seemingly almost hypnotized before turning his attention back to the commanding officer on the other side of the room. "You've done your part." He said coldly before pointing his hand toward the young man. Energy trailed from the middle of his body to the palm of his open hand. "Disappear." Just as he was about to fire he felt a strong force stop him. Nothing physical. No. This was something stronger. His emotions stopped him from blasting the human into oblivion. But why? "Tch. Whatever." He turned away from the soldier and disappeared in flash of red light.

**_End Flashback_**

Shadow was asleep on the top of the rock formation in a large plain. This is the first place he could think to go after he broke free from his medically induced coma; somewhere quiet and peaceful. Somewhere he could think and gather his thoughts together. He was dreaming of the same scene again. 'Why couldn't I kill that human?'

**BOOM!**

Shadow opened his eyes, fully alert. He knew that sound better than most people knew how to speak. There were very few things that can make that distinctive sound. Something- "Or maybe… someone." He trailed off shaking his head. That's not possible; he's the only one that's quick enough to do that without the help of the human's _feeble_ technology. He stood to his feet slowly to get a better look out on the open plain. "Must be something from the military searching for me since I broke free." The dark hedgehog looked up toward the clear sky expecting a jet. "Nothing." He continued to look up, searching frantically for a source. "Where the hell…?" It was really getting to him now something was near him moving at incredible speed, 'Fast enough to break the sound barrier.' He thought to himself.

Shadow closed his eyes and tried to relax. His ears began to twitch, his enhanced hearing picking up the direction of the source. "The ground?" He opened his eyes and turned around to see a dust cloud being led by something. Without hesitation, the hedgehog jumped from the large rock formation and began running in the opposite of the source at an easy pace. "Can't let my curiosity get to me now." The darker Hedgehog began to move his legs faster, his speed picked up and the friction from the air were making it difficult for his arms to swing. "Hmph. Still catching up?" Shadow let his arms hang and they immediately flew behind his back thanks to the wind going around his body. Now more aerodynamic than before, he heard a satisfying _'Boom' _from his own speed. _'Didn't even stand a chance.' _He smiled to himself.

**BOOM**

"What?" Shadow exclaimed. "That was…" He gritted his teeth, 'How is that possible. I must be hearing things. Mach speeds that easily? What the hell is following me! Shadow was just reaching his full running speed, closing in on Mach 2. "I've had enough." Shadow reached in his quills as if searching for something. "There you are." He pulled out the Red Gem and held it in his right hand feeling the familiar warmth cover his body as it began to glow. "Chaos," He held it higher. "Control!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Can't believe I'm going to do a Sonic FanFic! :) This was hard because I had NO idea what I was going to do, how I was going to start it, whose going to be in it, and the actual plot... To be quite honest, I'm still not too sure what the plot should be. I'm open to suggestions! If you want to suggest something, you're free to do so through my inbox. Also I would very VERY much appreciate a couple reviews! Um... I guess I can give some information for all who would like to know some stuff. <strong>

**1) Mach 1 is ROUGHLY 760 MPH. **

**2) Mach 1 is also called 'sonic'. Mach 1.2-5 is 'super sonic'. Mach 5.0-10 is hypersonic. 10+ is 'high hypersonic'.**

**3)Yes I had Shadow running instead of skating. Shadow is extremely fast while he is running, not nearly as fast as Sonic at full running speed but he's up there. Shadow's honed hover skating abilities allow him to keep up with Sonic's developed running speed.**

**4) I need some work... I know. But I always wanted to do a Sonic Fanfiction.**


End file.
